(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tamper resistant bait stations in which poisoned bait is left for consumption by rats.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Bait stations in the form of enclosed units containing poisoned bait are commonly used for killing rats and mice. The rat or mouse enters the bait station, eats the bait and dies two to three days later. By the time it dies, the animal has digested all the bait so another animal which eats the dead rodent is not poisoned. Such bait stations are preferable to traps which retain the rodent, as they can be used to kill several animals without requiring constant monitoring.
A preferred type of bait station is designed such that a child cannot open the unit, and cannot gain access to the bait by reaching into the unit.
Research has been carried out with mice to find a shape of bait station in which the mouse feels secure, and eats sufficient poisoned bait to kill it. If a mouse eats only a small amount of the bait it may survive. It has been found that mice prefer to eat in a bait station which contains a passageway between two openings in its housing, and a separate side feeding compartment containing the bait. The compartment is separated from the passageway by a divider which contains a central gap to allow the mouse access to the feeding compartment. Thus, there is just one route (through the central gap in the divider) from the feeding compartment to either of the openings in the bait station housing. It is presumed that the mouse can eat in this compartment without fearing attack from larger predators. In contrast, a mouse will not eat in a compartment shaped as a straight tunnel.
It has previously been assumed that rats prefer feeding in the same kind of environment as mice and therefore both rat and mouse bait stations have been made with a separate side feeding compartment in which the animal sits to eat the bait.